The present embodiments relate to an occupant detection system and method for transportation vehicles, such as buses and shuttles.
Philippines Patent Pub. PH2015000149A discloses a bus seat occupancy monitoring system that detects open seats with sensors located above the seats. Open seats are displayed on a map of the bus. However, the arrangement does not account for persons disposed on the bus that are not yet seated. Thus, when people are entering the bus, there is uncertainty whether a number of open seats that are illustrated on the display correspond to the number of people on the bus. This may result in more persons entering a bus than there are seats available for use.